The parts of destiny
by KawaiiStarCaptor
Summary: They wanted each other but did not know it. When Serena Taylor wakes up in Darien Shield's bed she thinks something happened...did it? Totaly revized please R&R!!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailormoon or and of it's characters, but you see I am real good friends with Naoko Takeuchi so when she dies, yep Sailormoon is mine! No no not really enjoy!  
  
  
The party  
One night a huge party was thrown and many people where invited, one who was named Serena Taylor. She was only sixteen years old and did not know but two people there. Those two people where Darien Shields and Andrew Green. Serena walked around the room looking for them.  
She slightly jumped when a young man burst out of the crowd and offered her a beer. Serena was about to decline but she remembered she was the youngest person there. She then thought, 'I will just hold it... to look cool.' She took the bottle from his hand and began struggling to open it. The guy reached over and opened it with one try as he grinned as he said, "You must have loosened it up for me," he then started to laugh as Serena walked off.  
She soon recognized the similar face of Darien Shields. She ran over taking a sip out of her beer. Serena quietly stuck up behind him. She took her are and put is way back and slapped him on the back. Darien spun around thinking it was some drunk guy but instead it was Serena. "Oh hi meatball head!" he said at a chuckle. Serena frowned and turned to walk away but as she hoped Darien called her back. "Don't call me that name any more! "Okay?" Darien agreed as she took another huge sip of her beer.  
"Umm Serena aren't you to young to drink?" Darien said to the near intoxicated Serena. She looked at him bitterly as she took another large gulp. The music was so loud that Darien's head began to ace. "Look meatball head I'm going to lay down my head hurts bad see you later." Darien said as he walked away. Serena stood up instantly and went to get another beer.  
****A few minutes later****  
Serena walked into the bedroom 'Gosh idiots they think they can have me I will show them!' she thought. Darien was sitting on the bed typing some thing on a small black laptop. "Oh my god Darien I forgot you where in here! I'm sorry," Serena said noticing he was there. Darien motioned for her to come in. She smiled as she walked over and looked at his screen. He was talking to someone on AOL instant messenger, "Hey I have AOL too, here I will add me to your list." She typed in the screen name "bunny~of~the~moon~16"(don't im that name I made it up ^_^) after doing that she turned around.  
"Sit down and stay for awhile," Darien said closing his laptop. Serena looked into his eyes, they seemed to tell a story, a story that no one had ever heard before. "So..." Serena said, "What do you want to do? I could get us some drinks or we could," Darien was now sure that Serena was drunk so he quickly said, "Let's talk!"  
  
********Serena's Point of view********  
What?!?! Talk? Okay I did not pretend to forget he was in here to come and talk oh is he going to get it, rather he wants it or not!!!  
********Darien's point of view********  
Okay I don't know what she was thinking but I do not want her, the only reason I am letting her stay in here is because she is drunk!  
*** End of point of views***  
They talked for a long time about any thing you can think of! 'Wow I am glad we talked! Now for the fun!' Serena thought. Darien looked into her eyes, 'I can't believe this!? I think I may have feelings for her!' Serena looked back into his soft blue eyes and they embraced each other in a hug. Serena did not know why but she felt so unusual inside.  
"Darien...I...don't...feel...very...good!" Serena stuttered out. Before Darien could ask her what was wrong he found out. Serena threw up all over the place but mostly on his shirt. "Oh my god I am so sorry!" Serena screamed. Darien started to unbutton his shirt, "It is ok Serena, will just throw it in the washing machine." Serena let a small sort of "I'm sorry" smile and laid down on the bed. 'Wow I can't believe that I'm at Darien's!' Serena thought. Darien looked over at Serena on the bed, 'Wow I can't believe Serena is here, I like her so much I would tell her now but as drunk as she is would never remember,' He then thought.  
After a few more minutes Darien looked Serena's way again and found she had fallen asleep. He walked over to the bad. He laid down and slowly drifted away.  
  
*****That morning*****  
Serena opened her eyes, her stomach hurt badly. She started to stand up to go get a glass of orange juice when she noticed where she was. The night before had been a blur. She looked down and remembered putting on one of Darien's long shirts the night before. She looked over at him he was still sleep. As fast and quiet as she could she grabbed her shirt and ran out of the door. 


	2. chapter 2

***The after glow***  
Serena sat on the edge of her bed crying. Her dad was pounding on the door screaming, "Serena Taylor you open this door right now or so help me!" The tears would not stop now, what had she done? How drunk was she? She did not know the answers to those questions but she knew who did. Serena walked over to the window and put her right leg out and then her left. "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered as she limbed out of the up stars window and her father beat on her door demanding to know where she had been.  
Serena walked down the sidewalk on her way to Darien's apartment. 'If we did... do what I think we did I won't be able to control my self! What will I do? If I did then I can never face mom and dad again.' Serena thought. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell down. When she looked up the man who was looking down at her was Darien Shields. "Don't you ever look where you are going meat ball head?" he said sarcastically. A fury flew threw Serena's body, "YOU!" she screamed in rage, "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!" Darien was starting to get scared. He instantly said, "Nothing happened Serena you just fell asleep." Serena looked at him in disgust and in a mocking voice she said, "Nothing happened Serena you just fell asleep!" she went back to her normal voice, " LIKE HELL!"  
Serena stormed off like a tempest. Soon she was no longer mad but sad yet again. 'What have I done? I did not even give him a chance to explain, I am jumping to conclusions. Geez Serena grow up, GROW UP! I am not a kid any more I can handle this.' taking a deep breath she took a turn and into the crown fruit parlor. Katie (the waitress) walked over to the booth. She was trying to hold back her tears, "Just a milk shake and curly fries please." Katie scribbled down some thing, smiled, and walked off. Serena began to think again, 'What if I am pregnant?!' as the thought swept over her she cuddled up in the booth and began to cry. "Serena foods here," Katie said walking up with her tray. Serena gave her the money and Katie once again smiled and walked off.  
'I will go to the doctor tomorrow,' Serena thought as she crunched on a fry, ' I wonder if is to early to tell if any thing happened,' she continued consider, 'there must be a way I don't care what I have to do I will find out!' a hand reached on her shoulder and scared her so much that she almost jumped out of her seat. "Found you!" a familiar voice said. She looked up; it was the person she least wanted to see... Darien. "I TOLD YOU I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She screamed. Her ignored her and sat down in front of her. "Nothing happened Serena please believe me!" Serena glared at him furiously, "Fine, time will tell I am going to the doctor tomorrow!" "To prove me right," Darien said under his breath as he stood up, "You know Serena we really connected last night to bad you weren't sober or you might remember it and then you would remember that noting happened." Darien walked away and Serena also stood up, "Connected huh? I bet we did Darien, I bet we did!" She screamed as she walked away with out finishing her meal.  
  
*****Serena's point of view*****  
'That jerk! I can't stand him and I regret any thing ever happened between us, and if noting happened last night I regret meeting him! He is kind of hot though.No I did NOT just think that, oh God I did!'  
*****Darien's point of view*****  
'I can't believe that she is accusing me of sleeping with her! I mean the thought has crossed my mind of confessing my feelings for her but I have not and this kind of hurts any type of relationship that may be.'  
  
  
My note:  
Hi what do you think so far??? I will reveal many things in the storyline soon, and if nothing happened between them will it?  
See soon  
Buchanan aka SailorFanFic 


	3. chapter 3

***Did they?***  
Serena walked into the door of the doctor's office. She went straight over to the check in window and told the woman her name. "Okay Ms. Taylor the doctor will see you in a few moments. Serena took a seat near the door and picked up a past issue of seventeen magazine." 'Gosh I can't believe I am here!' she thought. 'Maybe I should leave, what if someone sees me here?' Serena stood up to go over to the exit. "Ms. Taylor the doctor will see you now." The nurse behind the glass said.  
Serena walked down the long white hall as she followed the nurse. "Three o fore three o seven," the nurse said thinking out loud, "Ah here we go three o eight." Serena walked into the room and sat on the examining table as the doctor followed. "Okay Serena what are you here for today?" Serena frowned and told him the whole story as he scribbled things down on his clipboard. "Noting a few test won't find out just lay down." Serena closed her eyes and crossed her fingers as she laid down.  
Serena walked out of the building looking at her feet, 'I hope every thing turned out okay,' she thought. "Hey Serena come here!" a familiar voice said from across the street. She looked up and saw Darien's car. She walked over to him, "What do you want Darien?" she said shallowly. Darien looked into her eyes, "What did the doctor say?"   
Serena's eyes teary, "He said... he said that he could not tell until tomorrow." Darien motioned for Serena to get into the car, "Come on lets go get some thing to eat."  
Serena sipped her Coke, "Darien you don't know how much I want to believe you but until tomorrow I can't know rather I can trust you or not." Darien nodded his head, "I understand," he said. Serena looked at her watch, "Oh man, my mom is going to kill me," she squealed, "It is almost six o'clock, she did not even know I was going to the doctor! Thanks for the chat Darien, bye!" she said as she ran in the direction of her house.  
'Gosh, Darien is so cool I wish I could be closer to him but after accusing of all this, and if it where true... stop thinking about him Serena we where never meant to be and after tomorrow I can't confront him.' Serena thought as she ran to her house. When she arrived in front of the house she went in the back door to avoid her mom. But distressingly she was in the kitchen cooking.  
"Hi mom," Serena said forcing a smile. "Hi bunny, where have you been?" her mom said to her. "Studying at the library I will be in my room," she ran up the staircase frowning at the fact of lying to her mother. When in her room she heard the phone ring. "Bunn can you get that I am busy!" her mom shouted. "Sure" Serena screamed back picking up her pink receiver. "Taylor residence Serena speaking," her mom had forced her to answer the phone like this since she had answered the phone by saying yo to her dad's business call. "Is ms. Serena there?"  
"This is her," she said to the unfamiliar voice.  
"This is Dr. Mayors, I have your results back."  
  
***To be continued*** 


	4. chapter 4

The Results  
  
"I have the results right here Ms. Taylor, would you like to hear them." The doctor said to Serena.  
"Yeah sure," she replied crossing her fingers and biting her lip.  
"Okay it turns out you have been active in the last two months." The doctor said back to her. There was a long pause and the doctor finally said, "Ms. Taylor? Are you there?"  
"Oh yes, sorry thank you," she said as she put the phone down. "Mom I'm going back to the library I forgot my math book!" Serena screamed down the stairs.  
"Okay, who was that on the phone?" her mom replied from the kitchen. Serena thought for a moment and finally said back, "It was Melvin he called to tell me about the book, bye," she grabbed her wallet and ran down the stairs and out the front door.  
As Serena entered the CVS she walked straight to isle eleven, this was the section of the store that had all the things for girls that boys only went down before a "one night stand" girls came down after one. She looked at the different items until she found what she was looking for. "Pregnancy test," she said to her self. She looked at all the different brands, 'Better get two to make sure,' she thought.  
She grabbed two and went over to Darien's apartment. Soon after she rang the bell Darien opened the door, "Hi Serena what's wrong?" Serena had an upset look on her face and was about to cry. She clenched the bag, "We did," Serina frounded, "May I use your phone?" Darien nodded and gave her a hug as he said, "It will be okay Serena, if you are afraid to confront your mom you can stay here." Serena forced another smile and walked over to his phone. She dialed her number and after thee rings her mom answered. Darien shut the door and quietly walked over beside her. "Hi mom can I stay over at Molly's tonight?" she paused, told her mom she loved her, and hung up. 'I can't believe that I did that, I must have been more drunk than I thought.' Darien said in his mind. "I can stay," Serena said beginning to cry. "I got a two pregnancy test, can I take them here?" She asked. Darien smiled and showed her the way to the bathroom.  
***Twenty minutes later***  
"Darien the first one is done," Serena said walking out with the small stick and the box. Darien looked up at her as she read the back of the box and then looked at the color on the stick.  
***to be continued*** 


	5. chapter 5

The Painful truth  
"Darien the first one is done," Serena said walking out with the small stick and the box. Darien looked up at her as she read the back of the box and then looked at the color on the stick.  
"It is pink, that means positive," he stood up and walked into the bathroom to see if the other had finished. "What dose it say?" he asked her.  
"It's positive too," she said bursting into tears. "It will be okay Serena it's okay," Darien said embracing her, "We will get threw this together," Serena started to cry even harder as she pulled Darien and her self to the floor.  
After a long night of crying Serena and Darien decided they needed a plan. "What do we do now?" Serena asked him wiping away a tear, "Do we run away or tell my mom, I'm so scared."  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Darien said trying not to burst into tears.  
"I think we should," she started to cry harder, "we need to pack our things and leave this place!" they where in a small town in Texas.  
"We could go up north," Darien said. Serena nodded and they Darien got out a suitcase and began to put his things in it.  
"We can go to my house from here, my mom is at work." Darien nodded and opened his third drawer and began packing it's things. 'God Serena what have you done to yourself?' Serena began thinking.  
"Lets go." Darien said standing up.  
After they stopped by Serena's house and got enough things for a while they drove onto the highway. Serena looked over at Darien as she began to think, 'this sure is nice and oddly out of character of Darien. I wonder if I should have told mom, she would never understand." Serena's thoughts where interrupted by Darien, "Where are we going?" he had said. Serena had shrugged her shoulders and they continued to drive.  
***TBC*** 


End file.
